First Love Never Dies
by boxofpandora16
Summary: On their 2 year anniversary Phineas cheated. Ever since they have had troubles with their love lives and they just cannot figure out why. Will fate bring the two back together or will it be because they broke something and it needs to be fixed.
1. Prologue

**Okay so I got this idea when I wrote a review that said _he broke her heart and a girl never gets over her first love._ I need to know if I should continue with this or not so please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb because if I did Isabella and Phineas would be together by now.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_Isabella's pov_**

He broke her heart and a girl never really gets over her first love.

It was the last week of summer and we were all going to start our final year of high school. Phineas and I had been dating for two years and today was our anniversary. I was the happiest girl in the world.

We had dinner reservations at _Le Beau Chat_ the fanciest restaurant in town. It was going to be a night to remember. We would dress up nice and then going for a walk in the park. I couldn't wait.

I was slowly walking up to his gate and was just about to open the gate and say my world famous catch phrase when I heard it. It was a giggle. I assumed that it had to be Gretchen and Ferb because ever since they started dating they kissed every chance they got but not that me and Phineas were any different.

So instead of walking in I spied over the fence just to see who it was. That was when I saw it. Phineas and that blonde bimbo, Stacy from math class, were kissing. No let me change my statement. Making out. Once I saw that all I saw was red. I stormed into the yard fuming.

" PHINEAS FLYNN! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY!" That was when I grew quiet. " Why Phineas? Why? What we had was special. It was love and you destroyed it."

He tried to speak up " But-" I cut him off " It's too late Phineas. Nothing can fix this. You and I are through. Don't ever talk to me again. Good bye Phineas."

That was when I left. I stormed right out the gate and instead of going to my house across the street I ran to the park. But I didn't even make it to the end of the street before the tears started falling. I sat down on the curb and sobbed and asked

"Why? Phineas, why oh why? Did you do it?" I just sat there for hours sobbing and it wasn't until later did I realize that my heart shattered back there in his back yard and I wouldn't live completely until I went back and picked it back up.

* * *

**So what did you think. what will happen is they will meet back up at a high school reunion and then things will play out from there. Please review!**

**Maisy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back Loyal readers! for all those who reviewed, faved or reviewed I thank you. Well read on and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Isabella's Pov

I Woke up sobbing. Again. I was really starting to hate waking up like this almost every morning lately. Instead she just decided to rise. I walked to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. While the coffee started to become a steady stream of black liquid into the pot I fingered a silver locket around her neck. On the locket was engraved forever but on the back it said " Isabella, I love you. Phineas". I had never opened it to see what picture he had put in there. At the moment a wave of curiosiy washed over her but I pushed it back. Ever since I got it she swore never to open it. I was just afraid of what she would see.

Once the coffee had finished brewing I took the cup and inhaled its strong scent. Then I glanced at the kitchen clock and what I saw didn't exactly register until after 10 whole seconds. It was 3:09 in the MORNING! For myself and ever since I had started to have the dream of the break up from all those years ago. This was a presonal best for me. Knowing that I had started to already drink the coffee. I knew that there was NO WAY that I was going back to sleep tonight.

While drinking the coffee I accidentally letmy mind wander. One thing lead to another and Phineas ended up in my head. I hate the idea of him but he is the reason I had to end my marriage. Well that and the fact that my daughter knocked some sense into me.

_FLASHBACK_

_three years ago_

When my husband Tom came in I was sobbing and wasn't because of him.

"Sweetie. Shhhh. Calm down, what's wrong." He asked clamly while rubbing my back.

I knew he was just trying to calm me down so that I could tell him the reason I was sobbing. However I wasn't sure if I could. Lilly. My little Lilly saw it before me and I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

"Lilly asked why why we don't kiss anymore." I said barely being able to say without bursting into tears. "Then that got me to thinking why don't we actually really kiss? Sure we kiss on the cheek but nothing more. I love you, Tom but not like that. I love you like a brother not a husband." I couldn't believe that I finally told him. I felt that an invisible wieght had been lifted off my shoulders. But the thing is you don't know you are carrying the wieght around until it is lifted off you and are free.

" I know." He said this as if he had known for years.

" How?"

" In your sleep you have muttered numerous times, 'Oh, Phineas' and since my name isn't Phineas I assume that you still have feelings for him." A tiny tear appeared in his eye and the trickled down his face. I could tell that this hurt him alot.

" Are you cheating on me though?"

"Absolutely not. Why in the world would I?!" Anger seethed through me " He was an ex boyfriend that broke my heart. I haven't spoken to him since after he..." my voice trailed off before actually saying it.

"Oh, Isabella I am so sorry but you obviously still have feelings for him." He pointed to the necklace around my neck " If you don' then why do you still wear the locket he gave you because it is very obvious he gave it to you. Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean that you and someone else can't right?" I nodded.

" You can take Lilly and move back to Danville. You do belong there. See your Mom. I know you haven't done that in a while."

We hugged and he went upstairs to pack his things and leave.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Even though me and Tom got divorced I tried to move on with my life. I moved back to Danville and lived in a house on the very edge of town by a creek that I walked in whenever I needed To clear my mind which was basically every day.

I noticed I had finished my coffee so I got up and put the mug in the sink. My eyes wandered around the kitchen while I rinsed the mug and put it in the dishwasher. Just as I finished I saw the calendar and noticed something written on today's date. As I got closer I saw what it said 'Open House at Lilly's school'. Well at least I have something to do today and I finally get to meet Evie's parents!

* * *

**What did you think? Review and tell me! And Isabella's daughter is Lilly and her friend is Evie. It is short for Evelynn.**

**They call me Maisy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. Well school started on the fourth and even though I already had the chapter written I just didn't have time to post it. Enjoy and review that's all I ask!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Phineas' Pov

I walked into the classroom happy and not knowing what to think. This was my first and only child was entering fifth grade. I couldn't wait to meet the parents of Lilly the girl that Evie met on the first day of school. Evie had been sketching a design of an invention on her paper and apparebtly Lilly told her to turn the paper over so she wouldn't get caught doodling on her paper on the first day of school. They've been best friends ever since. Of course there is Cassie, Rosie, Leo and Freddie. The six of them were best friends but of course I knew all their parents from when we were little. Well expect Lilly's. I still haven't met them yet.

I walked around the desks. Scanning the names until I got to the last set of desks spotting Evie's name, Evelynn Flynn. I could already see Evie had gotten mad and crossed out Evelynn and wrote Evie in her neatest handwriting.

To the left of Evie's desk sat a goregeous woman. She had short, choppy black hair that suited her quite nicely. Her slim skinny frame was amazing. She was what's the word... ummm... PERFECT! She reminded me of someone but ai couldn't quite place it. (Italics) Listen to yourself Phineas. Get it together man. This is a classroom. A place of learning. Not drooling. Anyway she is probally taken. WAIT! I don't see I a hubby. Maybe divorced.

As my moment of fighting or thinking or whatever grew longer I noticed I had started to stare and then decided that that has to be Lilly's mom.

" You must be Lilly's mom am I right?"

"Yep and my sources tell me that you have to be Evie's dad."

"That would be an affirmative." I saw her looking around as if looking for someone. Wait maybe she's looking for Patricia.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh I was just wondering when your wife was going to arrive." I could tell that she didn't like saying this as if she liked how I looked.

" She won't be showing up today. She lives in Santa Barbara."

" So your divorced then." I could tell that she was happy at this statement but she doing a really lousy job at doing it.

"Yeah after Evie was two I figured out that I didn't marry her because I loved her. I ,arried her because she reminded me of someone. The moments after I woke up and saw her frizzy black hair. I would trick myself into thinking it was the girl of my dreams when moments later when she tossed or turned in bed I would be shook back into reality and find that she wasn't her." I was on the brink of tears and I also couldn't figure out why I was telling this woman, well this extremely hot woman, about my feelings. Any minute I thought that she was going to tell me ' and how do you fell about that.

" What happened that made it not work out?" I was kind of annoyed that she asked but I really hadn't told anyone but Ferb and I needed to get it off my chest so I just decided to answer.

"Well, I had a crush on her for like forever. She didn't know it though. She thought I was oblivous." She gasped a little but I decided to just continue and ignore the gasp " It wasn't until the summer before our thrid year in highschool that I decided to let her know how I felt. The next two years were a true dream. Then on our two year anniversary tragedy struck. A blonde from my art class came into my back yard. I knew that it couldn't be good when she backed me into our tree in the backyard. The last thing I heard was a giggle and then she KISSED me. Me being a stupid idiot kissed back. Apparently she saw and it ruined my life. She even switched the college she was going to just to be away from me. A week after I decided I was still going to give her the present I made her. It was a gorgous silver locket that I even had engarved. Made it extra special because I made it a projector that showed pictures of us when we were little and pictures when we were together." That was when I noticed Lilly's mom fingering something around her neck. Figured it was just a necklace that had some importance to her. It even on a silver chain. I continued with my story. "Eventually she changed her number and I never heard from her again. I lost my dream girl because I was an Idiot and kissed back." After that I was on the verge of tears but I was pretty sure one or two slipped out though.

" I'm so sorry." She tired to comfort me but every time people try to I change the subject so that was exactly what I did.

"So I am so sorry but I told you a story that I have only told my brother and I don't even know your name."

" Really? Fine. It's Isabella." I froze. I mean literally. You probally could've pushed me over and I wouldn't have moved.

" Phineas are you okay? Phineas!"

"Isabella? Is that really you?" It all made sense now. The resemblance to someone familar. The fingering of the necklace. The gasp at the obliviousness. She figured out before me.

" I haven't seen you since that day. After this we are having coffe and learning about your life!" I said this with such finality that she turned towards the front and did her best to pay attention to the teacher, Mr. Coine. At this meeting of the parents I know I didn't pay attention at all. Every minute of so I would notice something about Isabella that I loved. For like twenty minutes I know I sniffed her head. Inhaling the starwberries of her shampoo.

I did't even know that the event or meeting or whatever was over. I guess I got a little too caught up in Isabella's smooth, silky, strawberry smelling...SNAP OUT OF IT! I actually mentally slapped myself. Get it together man. She probally hates you because of what you did to her. However you did tell her tell her the entire story without her killing me.

"Phineas! The meeting's over and I guess I wouldn't mind getting a spot of coffee and a walk in the park."

...

" Okay so since you heard my story about how I really DIDN'T cheat on you I want to know yours." I put a lot of empathis on didn't just so that she would know that that bimbo blonde kissed me. Okay maybe my recessive idiot genes decided to kick in and I did kiss her back but it wasn't my fault.

" Fine so when after that day I ended up switching my college from The Boston University across from MIT to NYU. So you know how at the end of highschool I knew I wanted to be a doctor? Well I was wrong. I hated all the science classes I took and I found it utterly boring. Then I switched to teaching. I have to say I loved teaching the kids when I was a student teacher but it just wasn't for me. Finally I remembered all those times I helped you with your blueprints, so I decided to try being and architect and it worked! You are looking at the head of Danville's very own architecture firm!"

"Well congratulations. Seems that your life has been rather rewarding."

" Well it wasn't always like this. I met Tom when I was twenty and we got married when I was twenty six. Lilly came three years later. We lived in New Jersey but I worked for an architecture firm in New York. I really raked in the cash. I was the one who basically provided for our little family. Tom only had a small IT security bussiness. He was really only a consultant. After a while Lilly asked me a question that broke my heart and made me understand all at the same time. She asked me why Tom and I don't kiss anymore." I noticed a single tear roll down her cheek. I had to admit that hurt. The fact of her daughter saying that. It had to hurt. "After that we had a long talk about our feelings and how I guess I was never really in love with him. Sure I love him but not in THAT way. Then Lilly and I moved to Danville. We live on the outskirts of town down by the creek."

"Wait you live in the little white and red house down on Rain Road?"

" Yeah. Why is this so important?"

"Well after the divorce with Patricia I decided I was going to move back here with Evie and that was the house I was going to pick but someone but it first which turned out to be you!"

" Well I Guess Foos ball isn't the only thing I can beat boys at, huh."

" I guess you're write. Isabella do you think we could try again. I can tell that you still have feelings for me even though you don't want to admit it. If you didn't then you wouldn't be wearing the locket. However knowing you, I would bet money that you haven't opened it. But that doesn't matter because I already told you what is in it. Isabella could we try though? We start out as friends. Nothing much but friends if we still feel the same connection that we did all those years ago then maybe we can take a step up the stairs." I wasn't sure how she was going to take this but I hoped for the best.

" Fine. We can go out for coffee talk more about our lives. You can't cover more than ten years of your life over just one coffee."

" Sounds perfectly fine to me."

" Oh and one last thing. We don't tell the girls. Not until we know that what happened all those years ago isn't going to happen again. Got it?"

" Got it, Isabella. How's Thursday for coffee. My treat."

" Sounds perfect."

Finally I might actually have a date that might lead to something more.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope that you did enjoy it! Longest chapter so far though!**

**Have a great school filled week**

**Maisy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry about the wait. I had school and I mostly only work on weekends. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Isabella's Pov

So you know when your a kid and you spend hours and hours working on a puzzle with your family and in the very beginning your brother takes a piece off the table in so he can put the last piece in. Then when you get to the last piece only to find it is missing because it is hidden deep in his pocket. So you spend hours on end searching for the hidden piece.

Well that's how I felt after the break up. For the first 18 years of my life I was slowly but surely putting together the puzzle of my heart. Little did I know one little piece had ended up in my hypothetical brother's pocket. In this case the brother was Phineas. For years and years and years I looked for that piece and eventually Phineas gave me the piece. However he stole the piece from me when I was eighteen and ever since that day he has been running around the country hiding it from me. I was trying find that piece. I looked everywhere I eventually thought I had found it in my ex, Tom, but ten years later and I still don't have it. Until I find my brother and he gives the piece back in the least likely way.

* * *

When I walked into my little white house with red shutters it was 10:30. Thankfully Lilly was in bed because as much as I felt that I wanted to spill like a teenage girl I knew I couldn't though. A small part of it was because I had made Phineas promise not to tell Evie. So I had to make sure I didn't tell Lilly. However that wasn't the only reason.

For some reason I felt more... what's the word... hmmm... I got it! Whole. I felt whole again. I hadn't felt this put together in ages. For once I actually could go to bed knowing I wasn't going to have nightmares about him anymore. I felt that there was still that part of me that needed to keep that secret. So you know when your little how you take a cookie from the cookie jar and you don't tell your mom because she is going to scold you and tell you that you spoiled your appetite. Or how you have a crush on your best friends boyfriend and you also know that if you tell anyone that your life is ruined. Well that's exactly how I felt. Even though one weight had been lifted off my shoulders another weight was placed right back on.

As I thought about this I headed upstairs to get ready for bed. I walked into my room. The room had a queen sized bed with blue sheets and an interesting pattern on the duvet cover. To the left of the door was a medium sized walk in closet and to the right are three evenly spaced windows over looking the goreous creek below.

I quickly dressed into a pair of pajama pants and a night shirt. Then went to check and make sure Lilly was safe and sound asleep. As I neared her door I saw a light shining out from underneath the door. Not again. It's almost 11:00 and she is still reading. I have absolutely nothing against reading, in fact I love to read myself. However ever since Lilly's teacher recommended an advanced reading book, Divergent, it has been effecting her amount of sleep. Now if Lilly does't get enough sleep then well let's just grades drop and punishments occur.

" Lilly. It's Eleven o' clock and it's a school night. You have to turn out the light." I could see she was absolutely fascinated by the book because as she spoke to me her eyes were glued to the pages, reading.

" Mom, I'm almost done. I just got the part where she enters the simulation that detrimines if she gets into Dauntless or not. Come on mom. Pleeeease." She was giving me the eyes while they were still glued to the page. How was she soing that?! I thought about this while she flipped the page. Here I got it. If she has less than thrity pages left I'll let her finish it. If not I'm taking the book.

"How many pages do you have left?"

" About a hundred."

"Hand it over. I don't want you staying up till FOUR in the morning. Like you did last time. If I remember correctly Mr. Coine had to send you to the nurse because you passed out during math!" She gave me a guilty look because she knows I let her off easy.

" Hey we were only learning about percents and fractions and I figured out how to do that the day before. I could probally explain the lesson to the class if I wanted to."

" Hand it over and I am nit going to ask again."

" Fine." She says and then slaps the book in my hand. I'm telling you a teacher that recomends the best books is an amazing teacher but a guess you can say that it was his fault she fell asleep in his class.

" Good night. I love you." I kiss her on the forehead as she snuggles into her covers and closes her eyes. I head for the door when I hear:

" I love you too." With that I walked to my bed lied down and went to bed thinking about books, teachers and Phineas

* * *

" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" I slammed my hand on the alarm clock groaning.

"Ugh. Do I have to get out of bed?"

"Yes. Yes you do." I smiled knowing that it could be only one person and that person had to be:

" Lilly. Please tell me you have taken a shower, are dressed, made your bed and made your lunch?" Oh please make it an easy morning so all I have to do is drop her off and then I can come home and fix myself up.

" Yep and time to spare. I've been sitting here for a half an hour now and I only have 20 pages left."

" Don't tell me you got up early just so you could finish your book."

" Why else would I have gotten up so early mom? Do you think they figured out a way to make biology taught in fifth grade? No. Of course not. I see that there is no other explanation for me to be up this early. So mom I am going to be late to school because of you and that cannot happen. So UP!" Wow when did she get so bossy? It must have been when Tom sent her that take charge of your life book for her birthday. I got her the better gift that year. A biology textbook.

Anyway a dragged myself to the mirror in the bathroom and saw to awful thing that was my hair. It looked like roadkill. You see I have always had this and after my first night with Tom. He well freaked out. I quickly brushed it and it went back to its straight normal self. I changed into a pair of jeans knowing that I would change later. Put on my coat and we were out the door.

As we neared the school Lilly reminded me of something I totally forgot about.

" Mom I'm going home with Evie today so at around dinner time you have to come and pick me up. Okay?"

" Yeah that's okay. Her dad knows right?"

"Yep he was the one who set it up remember?" Yeah about a week ago it happened and I remember talking to him on the phone of course I didn't know who I was talking to then.

" Yes I remember now. They live in the appartments on south street right?"

" No they live on Paris avenue but you got the appartment part right. They have the coolest house ever! Evie showed me pictures." After this now I was really excited to see what Phineas cooked up for their appartment.

" well I can't wait to see it when I pick you up. Have a great day at school. I love you."

"you too." And with that Lilly got out of the car and walked up toward the school.

* * *

I drove up to the three story building on PARIS avenue. It was quaint and cute. The building was made of worn brick and had faded paint and ivy on the left side. I remember when we first moved to Danville and we lived in an apartment building just like this.

I started to head up the steps. When I got to the door I found the buzzer and located the name I was looking for, Flynn. I smiled at the name, knowing that if things had gone differently way back when, that would probally be MY last name but if things hadn't happened the way they did neither of us would've been blessed with our girls.

*BZZT* I hit the buzzer an after a moment a voice came on

"Hello?" It was Evie's and something told me she knew it was me but was hoping it wasn't

" Hi sweetie this is Lilly's mom. I'm here to pick up Lilly."

" What?! It can't be 5:00 already? Our shrinky dinks haven't finished shrinking yet. I'll buzz you in though." I could here the disappointment in her voice. She really didn't want her to leave. After a moment I heard the familiar...

*BZZT* and a click and I pulled the door open and heading up the stairs.

When I finally got to the thrid floor I could already hear the laughter and the cools coming from the appartment. I quickly headed to the door and knocked.

Phineas answered the door. " Hey! Nice to see you again. Isabella right?"

A little confused I gave him skeptical look and answered " Yeah and it's Phineas right?"

"Yup." When he said it he poped his 'p' like he used to do when he was little and then he winked at me. That was when I remembered our conversation last night.

He led me to the kitchen where the two girls surrounded an island looking at their shrinky dinks. As I neared Lilly noticed me and said

"Hi mom. Should see the ones Evie made." She picked up a gorgeous blue, green and purple peacock. All I could was 'WOW! Evie made this' so that was what I said

"WOW! Evie made this?"

" Yes. Yes I did." I couldn't help but smile at the tiny peacock and the fact that she just said Phineas' line.

" Lilly it seems that you really had fun but I think the Flynn's want to have dinner." And that was when Phineas piped up

" Well if you want the two of you could stay for dinner. I know that there is enough food and it is a Friday so the bedtime issue is negotiable." Wow he really knows how to get on everybody's good side because for dinner I was just gonna get some fast food or something. I did not want to cook.

" I think that sounds perfectly fine with me as long as Lilly's manners are nice."

"YES!" The girls screamed and ran off to who knows where.

" So Evie usually plays soccer out in the field after dinner on Friday with the boys in the apartment. So I was thinking we could do some more catching up." He said this so happily and I couldn't blame him I couldn't wait for Thursday either.

" Sounds good to me. So I've been meaning to ask. Do you still keep in touch with anyone else from back in the day?"

" Well as I bet you know Gretchen married Ferb so I see her alot. Baljeet is a pediatrician and married Ginger but they are helping feed the hungry in Africa for the next 4 months, they've already been there eight so I hear. Buford owns a goldfish store called Biff's fish. He makes little kids dreams come true everyday. I think I am pretty up to date on everybody since I did move here at the beginning of the summer."

" Wait... What?! You got here at the end of the school year and know where everyone is. I've been here three years and have only reconnected with Gretchen. Am I really not as social as I used to be?"

" I guess so. Well dinner's ready so how about you get the girls."

* * *

I was sitting on his yellow couch with a glass of wine in my hand staring at this amazing piece of art on his wall. It was amazing. The art was a picture of a geometric winter sceene with light cascading in. I thought it was gorgeous and beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

" Yeah I love how you can see the picture but can't at the same time. It makes you look deeper."

" I know. That's Evie picked that piece."

" Really? Evie picked the piece?"

" Yeah she loves art alot. She really is talented too."

"Phineas, why did you come back? I mean you could've gone anywhere. Why did you come back?" I know why I came back but why did he I just wanted to know.

"I think it was because Evie wanted her aunt. Evie never really felt that her mom would really listen to her and Gretchen did so she needed someone to talk to about her issues that she couldn't talk to me about."

"Phineas, you know I know that isn't the only reason. Come on I've known you since I was six I know when your not telling me the entire story."

" Fine. Isabella I missed you and I felt that the only place I would be able to find you was in the only place you would ever call home." I felt like crying because he was so right.

" Do you know why I REALLY divorced Tom? Phineas it was because of you. I necer really stopped loving you. I married him to try and fill the hole in my heart but I found out it can only be filled by you." It was at that exact moment that noticed just how close we were but it was too late I leaned forward and closed my eyes.

* * *

**So how was it? I understand that I left it on a cliffhanger. Guess what now you are gonna have to wait and see what happens. REVIEW!**

**Forever-**

**Maisy**


	5. Chapter 4

**So how's it going. Halloween is coming up and I can't wait! Anyway I hope you enjoy. Sorry but it is a bit short!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Isabella's Pov

I sat up instantly. It took me moment to recognize my surroundings. I was in a bed. My bed. Light was streaming in through the big window on the side of my room. When I looked over at my clock I noticed what time it was. 10:43 am. Well it's no big deal since it is Saturday. However why is the house so quiet? Lily is never not up and she finished her book yesterday.

I got up and walked into the kitchen where I found a note on the island.

Mom-

I know you got in late last night so I didn't want to wake you. I called Grandma and she gave me ride in.. Don't forget that I am going home with Evie and you have to pick me up at her house. She lives in the apartments on Paris avenue. Love you.

L

P.S I took my book from your nightstand

As I read this it dawned on me. It was all a dream. I NEVER actually kissed him. I didn't tell him the truth about the divorce. It never happened. It was all a dream. How could I dream up something as elaborate as that.

It felt real too though as his lips were actually on mine but after that I couldn't remember anything. It was a smeared ink blob. So maybe it was a dream. But I guess I have a second chance to change how the dream went so doesn't end up the way my dream went.

That was when it hit me. WORK! It almost eleven and I have to be at work even though I am head of the firm doesn't mean I don't have to go to work.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I was driving up to the quaint little apartment building that the Flynn's called home. when I hit the buzzer Evie said the exact same thing she said in my dream. It was a horrible case of Deja vu. However after I was in the door my horrible deja vu started stop. Evie didn't make a peacock she made a bear. You have no idea how nice it was to see something different. It was then that I decided when I decided that instead of this night ending the way my dream did it was gonna end the way I wanted.

" Hey so how was she?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"She was great. You're raising a beautiful young daughter."

"Thanks. I'm just guessing that you are doing a far better job than me."

"I wouldn't bet on that. When she was nine she ran away because Pat and I were fighting too much."

"What happened?" Phineas was the nicest guy I knew why would anyone ever fight with him.

" Well Pat got pregnant. I was so happy. As you know I had always wanted kids. Pat not so much. She could barely handle Evie and she just couldn't handle another. You see she was a workaholic She felt that if she took on one more responsiblity she would lose it. So without even talking to me she went and got an abortion. I swear when I heard this I felt that I was going to kill her. She took an innocent child out of this world just because she didn't want it. After that the fighting started. We argued over every tiny thing from the font on the computer to the salt on the table. Neither of us thought about how it was effecting Evie. So one day when we got home from work we found a note saying that she would call and tell us where she was in a week. Over that week we talked through our issues and decided to get a divorce. We didn't tell her when she got home we waited a week or so. When she heard the news she looked thankful rather than upset. So if you think that I doing a better job than you well you should think again."

"I'm so sorry" I really was my divorce was so much smoother than his.

" Any way I'm glad you decided to stay for dinner I can't wait until Thursday" The sadness in his eyes was now replaced happiness, joy, and basically him.

"Yeah neither can I." That was when I saw how close we were. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. It smelled like mint.

That's what I liked most about him when we were young. He always tasted like mint. He always used pick on me about obsessing about this tiny little detail. It became our inside joke. Every time we were at a restaurant and we saw that one of their dishes had mint we would ask for extra. The waiter would look at us skeptically but wouldn't question it. Every time we got gum it would be mint. Every time we got ice cream it would be mint. My favorite though was on Christmas. Even though I didn't celebrate it Phineas and the mistletoe tradition well instead of mistletoe he made sure it was mint.

" Isabella. Isabella." I heard a voice say. It sounded shaky as if the person was scared.

"What?"

"You blanked. You were like that for 2 minutes."

"So?"

"I was scared you were having a seizure or something."

"You should know me well enough to know that I wasn't having a seizure."

"Isabella, even though we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't care about you. You were my best friend." He said this rather quietly. So quiet I barely hear him. Oh my god he's embarrassed.

He likes me. I can't believe it. The man I have been in love with for my whole life actually has feelings for me. So now just because he broke my heart all those years ago I am going to put his through a roller coaster before he can have mine, even though he already has it.

So with that I start my taunting. I get up and move to the couch where he's sitting reading a magazine. I sit down and lean in close to him. I notice his breathing speed up. Mine does too I just Hope he doesn't notice it.

"Umm… Isabella… What are you doing exactly?" His voice was shaky. Good I have him just where I want him.

"You know I really do not know." Of course I did but the thing is he didn't

So now the hook was in the water and I had a feeling he was gonna swallow it hook line and sinker.

* * *

**So how was it? I just wanted to tell you something about what I write. I use names of people I actually know. So I know what Your going to say. "You know someone named Evie" Yes. Yes I do. And she is the most adorable little four year old in the world. So I am also accepting questions I will answer In the next chapter. REVIEW!**

**Maisy**


End file.
